German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas for transporting a vehicle from a starting position to a destination position.
In fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off point, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives autonomously into a parking position/parking space and again back to the transfer point.
When loading vehicles in ships, on trains, on trucks and in airplanes from or, respectively, to parking lots and transfer/retrieval points, vehicles are driven by human personnel.
This may be inefficient. Furthermore, driving by human personnel may also be time-consuming. Moreover, the human personnel are unable to take on other tasks during this time.